The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the culitvar name Paradise Joyce.
The new Hosta was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands, as a whole plant mutation of the Hosta hybrid cultivar Halcyon, not patented, in 1993. Plants of the cultivar Halcyon have solid blue-green-colored leaves whereas plants of the new Hosta have variegated leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in Ter Aar, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.